Grimm Reaper Highway
by hfward1221
Summary: Tyler, Jason, and Cole. The three exclusive members of 'Fatal Attraction' a rock band from California, are facing the Apocalypse, what happens when they meet up with the Atlanta group. Secrets come out, and will sparks fly for a certain Palmer? Amy/OC Possible Andrea/OC and Beth/OC AU


**I know what you're thinking guys "dear god another story!" I know I know! But I just have so many ideas in my head at one time that I have to get them out. Trust me this isn't much, I've seen people on here with hundreds of stories that aren't finished. Anyway, so this is a severely AU story, it follows the adventure of my three OCs: Tyler, Jason, and Cole. All part of the extremely popular Rap/Emo band 'Fatal Attraction'. Now! The AU part is because this will be an Amy/OC story because for Christ sakes that girl got killed off way too early! So she will survive the attack because of my new characters and they have a slight history together ;) on to the story! She's also 18 because I don't know Amy's real age. Lol**

Third person POV

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse._

Tyler furrowed his brow, looking over the scrunched up and wrinkled piece of paper filled with pencil chicken scratch, it was song lyrics that his brother Cole had written and wanted him to look over. They were good, and hella ironic for the situation they were in, if only we could still perform together. Tyler could already tell this would have sold millions, he would have gave anything to be able to perform one last time, just for old times sake. To hear the screaming fans as they yelled out the lyrics to our songs, to have one more drink at an after party, anything. Tyler looked up, his azure hues flicking from the anxious face of Cole to his other brother Jason, who was carefully maneuvering the beast of a bus through the car crowded roads. Getting it through traffic was hard enough when the world was still intact, much less now that the roads were cluttered with broken down vehicles and dead bodies that didn't just want to stay -dead-.

"They're good, Cole. If the world ever gets its shit back together, we can perform it" Tyler said, giving his little brother a reassuring smile as he clapped him on the back. Making his way to the front of the bus to talk to Jason, who was deep in thought behind the wheel, chewing mercilessly on his bottom lip, to the point anyone could tell he was tasting blood by the way his face scrunched up every few seconds.

"Yo JJ" Tyler exclaimed, plopping himself down on the leather passenger seat.

"Jesus Tyler! You scared the shit out of me!" Jason yelped, gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turned a fluorescent white.

"Sorry" Tyler half-heartedly apologized, reclining back in his seat and propping his biker boot clad feet up on the dash. "How far till we make it to the quarry turn off" Tyler asked, pushing some of his raven black tresses out of his face, playing with a strand of dyed electric blue hair that now felt like straw since he didn't have the conditioners to put in it anymore. Not that he was all too upset about it, hell this was the craziest shit to happen to the world since nine-eleven.

"Right here" Jason said, turning the huge beast onto a small dirt trail that inclined straight up.

"You think it'll make it up the hill?" Tyler wondered, a slight nervous feeling clawing at his gut, they had spent days on the highway trying to get back to the quarry that they had played at as kids, spending days camped up there with their parents. Back on the road it had seemed like a great plan, but with this huge son of a bitch. It didn't seem like a such a good idea anymore.

"Lets hope it does, I forgot the condition of the roads up in here, I haven't been in here since we were ten" Jason said, pressing on the gas a little harder as the huge black bus strained up the dirt and gravel hill. Jason was the eldest of the three, almost twenty-four years old, he was kind of the stand in dad of the group, always has been always will be. He kept Tyler and Cole in check when they were on the road performing, and kept them safe, even more so now that the world had went to hell in a hand basket.

Tyler was the middle child, only nineteen, and he was a hell of a trouble maker, he was always playing pranks on Cole and don't even get started on the girls. The term ladykiller was invented for Tyler Ferris, with his charm and_ 'gorgeous locks'_ as the ladies always swooned over, he was destined to break hearts, but if you looked hard enough under that persona, he was one of the most loyal and trusting men you'll ever meet. He would lay his life down for his brothers without a second thought and they would do the same for him. The Ferris's brothers had always been close, the best of friends, and when Jason and Tyler had started a band they had automatically brought Cole in to sing with them. They were always into music, Tyler had been singing since he was eleven years old, Jason had been into drums since he was ten and Cole had been playing guitar since he was twelve.

Cole was the youngest, only seventeen in June, and this world was already sucking the innocence out of him. Well, what's left of the innocence that a seventeen year old boy has if you know what I mean, but he was already growing distant, cold and shut off, and that was a huge problem, something that they would have to deal with as a family if they ever got the chance to take a breather. Which was what they were hoping for coming up to the old quarry.

The bus hit a particularly hard bump that sent Tyler almost into the dash board, his knees bending to absorb the shock from where he had his legs propped up.

"Dammit Tyler! Put your seat belt on!" Jason yelled, brushing his rainbow dyed hair out of his eyes as he tried to resume control of the large bus. Jason had been on edge since they first encountered a creeper, which was a name that Cole had come up with and it just kind of stuck. Ever since the first attack Jason hasn't slept a wink, not even when Tyler took over the wheel so he could go lay down, sleep avoided him. Never letting him get any rest as his thoughts were ravenous in his head, never letting him have a moment of peace.

Tyler just rolled his oceanic hues, but obeyed his brother none the less. Putting his feet down and strapping his seatbelt against his bare tattooed chest. It was a huge risk to go out without a shirt in this world now but it was reaching 110' degrees in Atlanta and still crawling as the day went on, as a result Tyler ended up shedding his T-shirt and underarmor tank.

When the ground finally leveled out into the small camp site, Jason had to hit the brakes hard to avoid plowing right into dodge charger, or what was left of it, it had been stripped down to the bare metal. Dirt flying as the squealing of the tires filled the air, smoke swirling like dragons breath as the behemoth came to a screeching halt.

"Looks like we got company" Tyler said, sitting up straighter in his chair, gazing out the large now dirt covered windshield at the small gathering of people that were staring at the bus like it was a mythical creature ready to jump out and bite their heads off or a creeper, that would make more sense.

Jason shut off the bus, unbuckling his seat belt and starting towards the back of the bus, Tyler joining him as they each grabbed a nine millimeter from the gun bag and tucked it into the back of their pants.

"Why do we need the guns again?" Cole asked, tucking one in his pants much like his brothers had done

"We don't know these people, Cole. This could end up a blood bath and I'm gonna make damn sure that all of us walk away from it" Jason said, putting a hand on each one of his brothers shoulders. "I promised mom the day we went on tour that I would protect you guys, and nothing's changed"

"Lets go" Tyler said, pushing open the bus door and stepping aside to let Jason go first. Jason walked down the two little metal steps, taking the first step down onto the dirt. His boots crunching as he stepped over a few leaves and twigs, moving to the side as Tyler stepped off, followed by Cole.

The air was silent, the only noise breaking it was the cocking of Shane's pump action shot gun, Andrea's groan of annoyance, and Amy's sharp intake of breath...

**Thanks for checking out the first chapter and I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was short, now if anyone is confused, my OCs pulled into camp the day of the fishfry, right after Amy and Andrea got back with the fish. Anything else should be explained in the next chapter, happy reading everyone :) xoxo, Hannah.**


End file.
